Lost friend
by badminnie08
Summary: When Martin knows the missing person, will he find her in time? first fanfiction story! hope ya like. please r & r


Missing Friend

Martin came in that morning a little groggy after having a sleepless night. For some reason he

was thinking about an old childhood friend. He wasn't sure why but she was stuck in his head.

Sitting at his desk Danny walked by carrying a picture of the latest missing person. Martin

stopped Danny and asked him who was missing. "Alyssa Parland, 30 she left her physical therapy

office yesterday at 3 and no on has seen her since," Danny explained to Martin. Martin's mind

was in shock. She was the one who was stuck in his head. He couldn't believe that she was

missing. They were such best friends as children and now he was on the case to help find her.

He was in awe. Sam's voice brought him back to reality. "Martin are you okay?" she asked.

"What? No, I know this woman. She was a friend of mine when I was a little tyke and we went to college together. I haven't talked to her in a few months but last I heard she was engaged and was doing really well with her own physical therapy practice, and last night I heard the song These Days by Rascal Flatts and it just reminded me of her and I couldn't stop thinking all night." Coming in at the end of his story Jack asked "so you know who were looking for?" Martin replied with a low "yes".

"Since you know this woman where do you think we should begin?" asked the head of the team. "Well, I can go and talk to her parents and maybe asked at her office and see if they know who else we can contact. By the way who called it in?" "Her boyfriend Nick" said a passing Vivian.

Martin stood up and headed to Sam's desk. "Do you think you could come with me and talk to her parents?" "Sure, no problem," she replied.

The Questions

_Missing 20 hours _

_Knock Knock Knock _

Julie Parland opened the door to see a familiar face. "Hey, Julzes," replied the nice faced man.

"Come in Marty and this is?" "I'm Special Agent Samantha Spade." Did they find her? Came a

voice from the kitchen. Walking into the living room was Chris, Alyssa's father. "No, sweetie it

Marty" Sam introduced herself to the short balding man. "We've come to ask you some questions

about Alyssa" "Did she seem distant recently?" "A little because of all she was going through with

her wedding plans and all" "When was the last time you talked to her?" "Yesterday at 11, she

always calls me during her lunch to talk," replied the teary-eyed mother. "And her fiancé, what

do you know about him?" "He is 31 and runs a mechanic shop. They have been dating for 3

years. He is a nice boy" "Do you think he would do anything to her?" "NO!" "Why would you ask

something like that?" "Julzes calm down! Were just trying to find out what happened to Alyssa." "Now, where does Nick work?" "On 111th Street."

"When did you see her last?" Sam asked Nick Monrico Alyssa's fiancé 'Yesterday morning before work. I stopped by to see her as I usually do.' "Did she seem odd to you?" 'No, acted as she always did, happy and spunky' 'Do you have any siblings Mr. Monrico?' 'Yes, my brother Brien, he works with me but he is sick today.' "Okay thank you Mr. Monrico.

Back at the FBI headquarters. 'How does the brother alibi check out?' Martin asked Danny. 'He hasn't answered his home phone or cell phone' Rounding up the gang in the middle of the office, Jack dictated jobs for his team to do. 'Danny get a background check on the brother, something seems fishy with him, Sam and Viv go and talk to the women in her office and see if you can find anything in her personal office, Martin you come with me and see where this Brien is and meet back her in an hour."

The Other

_Missing 25 hours_

Returning with no luck Martin sat at his desk thinking of what could have happened to his dear

friend. Sam and Vivian came in saying "All her best friend Kelly could say was that it was a

normal day and nothing seemed out of the ordinary." "Brien Monrico did 3 years in Juvie for

robbery with a firearm" "Did he have motive?" Jack asked "Not that I could see, maybe jealousy

of his brother being in love with a beautiful woman?" "Maybe" "Did you get is DMV records?"

'Yes, he drives a '93 white ford pickup." "Did you say a white pickup?" Vivian questioned. 'Yes"

"Her friend and co-worker Kelly Whelen said that when Alyssa left she got into a white pickup. "I think we have our kidnapper"

_Missing 27 hours _

'Martin you and Sam go back and talk to the fiancé and see where he thinks he brother might be and find out where he might go, Danny run an APB on Brien's car, Vivian look and see both cell phone records and see if they were having an affair."

_Missing 28 hours_

"Was Alyssa having an affair with Brien" Martin questioned Nick. "No way!" 'And how would you

know?" "Because she is saving herself for our wedding night" "Do you have idea why your

brother would take her?" 'No, they got along great, she thought of him as her little brother."

"And what did he think of her?' 'Like a sister I would imagine" "Do you know where he would

have taken her?" "No." "OKAY!"

Martin was getting really mad. "Where the hell could he have taken her? I can't believe that this is happening! Why hadn't I returned her call from last week! Why does it have to be her she

never did anything to anyone, she was caring and giving to everyone?" all these questions were floating in Martin's head when……

_RING RING_

"Fitzgerald" It was Jack. Then he hung up and ran to the car. "Martin what happened!" Sam

called from behind. "Get in and I'll tell you!" he shouted. "Jack said that there was a 911 call from

our brother's cell phone at 7:30 saying that someone was shot but they couldn't get the location

but a tip came in saying that they had seen a man and woman go into an abandoned auto body

shop and they thought that they saw a gun. Jack said to go and check it out" "Martin are you preparing for the worst?" "I have no idea. If it is, she didn't deserve it."

The Scare

_Missing 29 hours_

Speeding up to a run down car shop, Martin came to a stop. Running up to the door Martin

banged on the door. "Brien we know you're in there and we just want to come in and see if

everyone is ok!" yelled Martin. "Go away!' can a distant voice. Then he heard a muffle "Martin!"

"Alyssa!" "Go away or I'll kill her!" Brien screamed. "You don't want to do that Brien! We just want

to come in and see if Alyssa is okay! Brien let us in or we're going to kick the door down! 1! 2! 3!

BANG! SCREAMS! Sam held off the kidnapper as Martin ran to Alyssa's rescue. MARTIN! "Shh. Are

you okay?" "I don't know it hurts a lot and there is blood everywhere!" "Okay its okay I got you

now." Taking out his phone, "Fitzgerald I need an ambulance to 158 W. Paleno Street ASAP!"

"You're going to be fine the medics are coming," he said reassuringly to the wounded woman.

While Sam held the fanatical man in handcuffs to the squad car, Martin helped Alyssa into the

ambulance. After telling her he would meet up with her at the hospital he back away as they

drove off. The Sam walked over and gave a worn out Martin a squeeze on the arm. 'Is she going

to be okay? Sam asked. "They have to get the bullet out but they think she will be fine."

Returning to the FBI headquarters Jack had told Martin and Sam that Brien Monrico was a

mentally changed person but is fine if he remembers to take his meds. Well that day he didn't

and Alyssa had just gotten caught is his angry attitude from the lack of his medicine.

The Thanks

While walking to Alyssa's room, Martin could hear the sounds of her family and friends. He

walked up and knocked on her door. She was back from surgery and was in good health. Since

Brien was so scared and upset he wasn't steady with the gun and fortunately only hit the

woman in the thigh. "HELLO!" Alyssa greeted her guest. Everyone left the room so they could

talk. "Martin, I want to thank you so much for saving my life. Nick and I are do grateful of you that Nick wants to make you one of his groomsmen if that is okay with you. Also, if there is

anything else we can do for you, just ask. You have helped my family in so many ways over the

years. And I don't know how I can ever repay you." "Don't worry about it Lyss. I am just glad that you are okay and I accept on being a groomsman. The only thing you have to do to repay me is

to name your first son Martin. They both laughed. The two talked for hours until Alyssa got really tried and fell asleep. While going into bed that night Martin let out a sigh of relief as he was

grateful that is friend was alive and well and laid into bed, turned on the radio and fell fast asleep.

-The end-


End file.
